


Truth

by Lirillith



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris faces the truth about immortality and aging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Geddoe had once warned her that she couldn't avoid the truth forever. She'd managed for years, though, until the day a squire disarmed Borus during a training spar.

Percival made much of it as they dined that night, and they joked about retiring. With a shock, she realized they might mean it. By lamplight, she could see that Salome's face was lined with age, that Borus's hair was thinning, and Percival's, cropped close now, was silver at the temples. The changes in them had been gradual enough to ignore, all this time.

They were growing old. And she never would.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Know the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361958) by [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume)




End file.
